Star Wars: The New Sith Clone Wars: Season One
by Lord of The A.U. FanFiction
Summary: A follow up to One Republic and One Sith Empire, BUT NOT A SEQUEL. Following their victories on Geonosis and Christophsis, the New Sith Empire advances unopposed thought the Galaxy, winning several victories over the Republic's Clone Army.
1. Episode One: Storm over Toydaria

**Star Wars: The New Sith Clone Wars: Season One**

 **Summary:**

 **A follow up to One Republic and One Sith Empire, BUT NOT A SEQUEL. Following their victories on Geonosis and Christophsis, the New Sith Empire advances unopposed thought the Galaxy, winning several victories over the Republic's Clone Army.**

 **Season One: Rising Conflict**

 **Episode One: Storm over Toydaria**

 **Newsreel:**

 **Planet Toydaria invaded! Subjected to a brutal Republic Clone occupation, the people of Toydaria are starving under the blockade of a Republic fleet. Vile Republic Naval Officer Wilhuff Tarkin now rules with an iron fist. Answering a plea from the New Sith Imperial Senate, the Imperial Army of the New Sith Empire mounts a bold and massive offensive to liberate the system. It is up to New Sith High General Darth Vengeance and her fellow New Sith High Councilmember/New Sith High General Darth Brutus to make way for New Sith High General Darth Wrath's ground assault.**

 **Approaching Toydaria via Hyperspace, New Sith Imperial Navy's Ventor-class Star Destroyer N.S.I.S.S. _Resolution_ , Helm and Command Bridge, 22 B.B.Y. 07:25**

Grand Moff Braise Braine, the 55-year-old Mandalorian Governor of Hutt Space, stood at the main viewport staring at the stars streaking by. Out there, beyond and a little to the side of the viewport lay the massive invasion fleet, consisting of thousands upon thousands of Imperial Warships ranging from the ten Harrower-class Dreadnoughts to the hundreds upon hundreds of Consular-class Cruiser (Charger c80 retrofit), on its way to Toydaria racing towards its destination at a speed of 0.3 past lightspeed. Most starships cannot go this fast without breaking up due to the extreme pressure of hyperspace and gravity, but then again, the New Sith Imperial Navy always equipped all of its craft with 0.3 hyperspace capable engines.

"Grand Moff, we're coming out of hyperspace," said one of the Ventor-class Star Destroyer N.S.I.S.S. _Resolution_ sixteen pilots.

"Prepare for battle, raise the shields," the Grand Moff said with the air of someone born for battle.

"Yes, Sir," the pilot said as she went to work. Soon the Imperial Invasion Fleet came out of hyperspace with shields raised practically on top of the Republic's Fifth Fleet's Third Squadron's fourth Section's two Ventor-class Star Destroyers, two Victory-class Star Destroyers and one Mandator-II Star Dreadnought catching the enemy off guard while most of their crews were still snoring or just stirring from their beds when reds alerts on all five ships.

 **Orbit of Toydaria, New Sith Imperial Navy's Ventor-class Star Destroyer N.S.I.S.S.** _ **Resolution**_ **, Portside Fighter and Vehicle Hangar, Darth Brutus's Delta-8 Aethersprite light Interceptor (Codename Ghost Leader), 22 B.B.Y. 07:26**

"ALL CRAFT, PREPARE TO LAUNCH, ALL CRAFT, PREPARE TO LAUNCH." The Grand Moff's voice boomed over the PA.

Darth Brutus was nervous and with good reason: it was her first time commanding a Fighter Group since that unfortunate battle at Bothawui towards the end of the Imperial War of Independence almost ten long years ago wherein she lost three-fifth of her Fighter Group and almost lost her own live to the Emperor's Force Lightning for losing so many Fighters; Fighters that cost him time to replace. The Emperor Force Lightning had aged her considerably and her face now resembled Darth Malgus's: scared and deformed. However, she unlike Malgus had not fallen to the dark side after her defeat and instead dedicated her life to Serving the Emperor personally: she personally vowed her devotion to him… after a lengthily bacta treatment, of course. Consequently, because her loss of so many Fighters, the Emperor had come around to the idea of using the Treaty of Korriban as a way to ensure that when war did breakout again, the New Sith Empire would have more troops, more ships, more resources and more supplies then the weakening, ineffective, undersupplied and dogmatic Republic as well as better prepared to face and take down a threat from beyond the Galaxy that was coming closer as the Yuuzhan Vong drew closer to the Empire's northern Galactic boundary. If the Imperial War of Independence had dragged on for another twenty year, both sides would have weakened to the point that the Yuuzhan Vong would easily overthrow whichever side controlled Coruscant.

But today, she vowed to herself, was going to be different as she felt the infestations called the Republic's Clone Army Personnel and the Republic's Naval Personnel panic as they woke up to red alert alarms. This was good. She drank in the feelings she was getting from their enemies before she began focus on the ships Personnel of the New Sith Imperial Invasion Fleet. She felt the grim determination of the crewmen and crewwomen.

This, too, was good.

As a Republic Victory-class Star Destroyer succumbed in a fireball of death and destruction, she turned towards R10-P9, her personal astromech droid, and asked him "Arten, are you ready for some action?" to which he replied in droid speech, R10-P9+Darth Brutus=Ready to roll out.

Laughing at the obvious excitement for coming battle in that reply, Darth Brutus turned as she heard and felt her friend, mentor and fellow New Sith High Councilmember, Darth Vengeance. "Well, Brutus," said Darth Vengeance, "this is it: your first command in ten years. Don't be nervous."

"Don't worry about me, Vengeance," said Darth Brutus with confidence she hadn't felt in ten years. "worry about the Fleet and the Air Support that Compassion and two of her five New Sith Apprentices are providing the Ground Forces, because we lose the Emperor or Compassion, we might as well as surrender to Yuuzhan Vong when they arrive to the known Galaxy."

"Yes, Lady Brutus," said Darth Vengeance as an icy shudder run down her broad shouldered body. "You are quiet right my friend."

With that said, Vengeance turned and headed to the bridge.

 **Orbit of Toydaria, Galactic Republic Navy's Mandator-II Star Dreadnought R.S.S.** _ **Redeemer**_ **, Command Bridge, 22 B.B.Y. 07:26**

"C—Captain T—Tarkin, sir," stuttered Jedi Clone Commander, Jackie Lee, who was one of the newer Jedi Clone Commanders being trained at Kamino at a speed that one couldn't keep up with, to the Hologram of Captain Tarkin. "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK." She yelled so forcefully that the man himself looked shock.

"I see." Tarkin said, and then he asked her the dreaded question: "how many ships are we talking about?"

"the highest we've counted is between ten thousand and an hundred thousand enemy starships with one Dreadnought, the Harrower-class Dreadnought N.S.I.S.S. Compassion's Hand, staying back with the sixty-three Imperial Acclamator I-class Transgalactic Military Assault Ship."

"That's a lot Commander. I'm going contact Coruscant to see if a reinforcement fleet can be sent."

"With all due respect, Captain," Jackie said with a coldness that would have alerted the Jedi High Council to another Dark Jedi Crisis but Tarkin merely raised an eyebrow at her, "Coruscant doesn't have the resources to launch a rescue fleet before the enemy ground forces have you overrun."

"what would you have me do, Commander Lee?" Tarkin asked.

"Try and evacuate the Clone Forces we have scattered across Toydaria," Jackie said with a dark pleasure at having gotten through to him. "If we lose our four legions to the Empire's Invasion Force, the Senate might vote for complete surrender to the Empire's evil."

For a long moment, Tarkin said nothing. When he finally speak, it was in a voice so filled with emotion that if one were to look closely they might have seen him beginning to cry. "The time for retreat is over, Commander. If we retreat and retreat again and again, then we may as well surrender Coruscant to them. No, we will stand and fight. We will make them bleed much blood for every piece of ground on this planet that take."

"Then I will hope that your crazy tactic gets you killed Captain Tarkin, but I know my plan will save more lives than your plan will."

With that said, Jackie closed the holographic commutation and turn to her Commutations Officer, but before she could say a word to him, the Ship bucked under Imperial turbolaser fire as full force of the Imperial Fleet bared down on the Republic's Command Ship having taken out what had been the Ventor-class Star Destroyers R.S.S. _Republic_ and R.S.S. _Chancellor's Fist_ and the Victory-class Star Destroyers R.S.S. _Prestige_ , and R.S.S. _Hope_. Jackie stared at the wall of starship outside the main viewport and know that surrender might be her only chance of saving the lives of her crew. Turning back to the Commutations Officer, she said "Hail the Imperial command ship." But because the Commutations Tower on the Mandator-II Star Dreadnought R.S.S. _Redeemer_ was already fried from the turbolaser fire, the New Sith Empire's Fleet would not heard what she had to say for another ten minutes.

 **Orbit of Toydaria, New Sith Imperial Navy's Ventor-class Star Destroyer N.S.I.S.S.** _ **Resolution**_ **, Helm and Command Bridge, 22 B.B.Y. 07:27**

Darth Vengeance entered the Bridge and stood near the Grand Moff at the viewport. "I spoke with Lady Brutus and she is as confident as ever that this time will be different." She said "It time we find out."

"Captain," the Grand Moff said "open up the main hanger door and the bow doors and sent word to the rest of Fleet to launch fighters."

It took less thirty seconds (much less time than it took a Republic Ventor-class Star Destroyer) fulfill this command.

 **Orbit of Toydaria, New Sith Imperial Navy's Ventor-class Star Destroyer N.S.I.S.S.** _ **Resolution**_ **, exiting Portside Fighter and Vehicle Hangar, Darth Brutus's Delta-8 Aethersprite light Interceptor, 22 B.B.Y. 07:27**

As Darth Brutus waited for the doors to fully open, she said into her headset, "Ghost Group call in."

Flight by Flight, Squadron by Squadron, Wing by Wing, the Imperial Fighter Group known as Ghost Group called in. When the last Starfighter called in to say they were standing by, the Fighter Group launched rapidly and flow out of the hanger. And where joined by other Fighter Groups from the rest of the Fleet.

 **Orbit of Toydaria, Galactic Republic Navy's Mandator-II Star Dreadnaught R.S.S.** _ **Redeemer**_ **, Command Bridge, 22 B.B.Y. 07:27**

"Commander, we've got trouble incoming." The Senior Gunnery Officer said.

"I see them." Jackie said in a resigned voice, "looks like we're out of option until the engineering team can repair the fried commutation tower other then launch our own fighters which won't last long. Begin launching fighters."

"Launching fighters." The senior flight officer.

And so began one of the largest dogfights of the war.

 **Orbit of Toydaria, New Sith Imperial Navy's Ventor-class Star Destroyer N.S.I.S.S.** _ **Resolution**_ **, Helm and Command Bridge, 22 B.B.Y. 07:32**

Darth Vengeance turn towards the Grand Moff and said, "looks like they're trying to repair their Commutation Tower so they can commutate something to us."

"Perhaps their commander wishes to surrender," the Grand Moff said.

"too bad for them," Darth Vengeance replied, "for I've seen Brutus' bloodlust in the training simulations. She is absolutely lethal in a cockpit."

 **Orbit of Toydaria, Darth Brutus's Delta-8 Aethersprite light Interceptor, 22 B.B.Y. 07:32**

"I hear that." Darth Brutus snapped into her headset as she gunned down yet another Republic Fighter causing the Fighter to crash into the forward batteries of the already damaged Republic command ship.

 **Orbit of Toydaria, New Sith Imperial Navy's Ventor-class Star Destroyer N.S.I.S.S.** _ **Resolution**_ **, Helm and Command Bridge, 22 B.B.Y. 07:33**

"The Emperor is requesting that we hurry it up." The Commutations Officer.

"I know the Emperor is impatient for the Campaign to be over, I can feel it in both the Force and in the back of my mind." Darth Vengeance said, "let us try and hurry it before he starts trying to take control of me.

"yes, my Lady," said the Senior Flight Officer, through privately to the Junior Flight Officer, "I wonder what she means…"

The rest of his statement was lost as a Force Grip as strong as an actual human hand yanked him up into the ceiling of the bridge where he disintegrated almost immediately upon contact with the durasteel plating. The voice that came out of Darth Vengeance was male: the Emperor's Voice said in a tone that would have pelted permacrete as it forced Darth Vengeance to turn towards the now fearful Junior Flight Officer, "That is what she meant. Congratulations on your promotion. Take your post."

 **Orbit of Toydaria, Darth Brutus's Delta-8 Aethersprite light Interceptor, 22 B.B.Y. 07:34**

Darth Brutus felt the Emperor's impatience as well. She very nearly wiped out a full squadron of Hyena-class Bombers known as Ghost Squadron 12…if it hadn't been for the anti-friendly fire safety device built into every single fighter in the New Sith Imperial Starfighter Corps, she would've wiped them out without breaking stride. Instead, she wipe out a full Republic squadron that happened to get in the way of her lasers and that were apparently looking to wipe out the very same Hyena-class Bombers. She swallowed. That had been entirely too close. She then peeled off towards the Republic Command Ship calling the Hyena-class Bombers to join her in her attack run on the ship that was now exposed to the full firepower of Ghost Squadron 12's bomb load, which tore down the last remaining hardpoint (the reactor core) which started an chain reaction which destroyed the ship and a little more than half of Ghost Squadron 12 in its death throes. She swallowed again. Not again she thought, what had started out as a very good day was now starting look like another Post-Battle of Bothawui day.

 **Entering Orbit of Toydaria, New Sith Imperial Navy's Acclamator I-Class Transgalactic Military Assault Ship N.S.I.S.S.** _ **Ironsides**_ **, Main Bridge and Battle Operations Room, 22 B.B.Y. 07:34**

The Emperor stood on the Main Bridge and Battle Operations Room's main viewport seemly oblivious to the mental dilemma he had just caused in Darth Brutus' mind as he prepared himself for the initiate ground assault, which he would be leading.


	2. Episode Two: Innocents of Toydaria

**Episode Two:**

 **Innocents of Toydaria**

 **Newsreel:**

 **Invasion! Republic Naval Officer Wilhuff Tarkin has taken control of the planet Toydaria and subjugates its people through a brutal Republic Clone occupation. In a daring attack, New Sith High General Darth Vengeance and her fellow New Sith High Councilmember, New Sith High General Darth Brutus defeated the space blockade guarding the planet. Now, New Sith High General Darth Wrath and Emperor Vader lead a massive invasion to liberate the starving people...**

 **Orbit of Toydaria, New Sith Imperial Navy's Acclamator I-Class Transgalactic Military Assault Ship N.S.I.S.S. _Ironsides_ , Gunship Boarding Platform, 22 B.B.Y. 07:50**

The Emperor stood with Darth Wrath, his apprentice, on the Imperial Gunship Boarding Platform. "The first step," he was saying to her matter-of-factly, "is to get our troops on the ground. I'll signal you when the Village of Toyfar is ours."

"Will you just get going, Skyguy?" Darth Wrath said in exasperation, "I know you are anxious to get home again, but at this rate, we are going to die of old age."

The instant she said that, she regretted it and mentality kicked herself, as the Emperor himself looked her in the eye as he said in the cold and menacing tone of voice that he usually used when he was extremely angry with a person, "see you on the ground, Snips."

"Master, I apologize." She said, but he was already turning away from her, boarded the waiting Imperial Gunship, which closed its door. "Nice work, Wrath." She muttered to herself as she watched the Gunship takeoff. "Now he's going to get himself killed or worst seriously wounded because of you and your big, fat mouth!" She vowed to herself not to say anything like that to the man who had been like a brother to her ever again.

 **Toydaria, Village of Toyfar, Village Square, Republic Command Post, 22 B.B.Y. 07:51**

Jedi Master Plo Koon stood at the Republic Command Post in middle of the Village Square of the Village of Toyfar, which was a little more than an hour away from the Capital and Only City on Toydaria, Toydor. Captain Tarkin was speaking to him via hologram. "You must not let the Separatists lead their Army." Tarkin was saying.

"Captain, I advise you to reconsider your decision to make this battle into a repeat of the Second Battle of Bothawui." Master Koon said. "We are no match for a Sith Lord of the Emperor's power nor do we have the resources to engage the Empire openly anymore."

"He is right, Captain." said Republic Clone Sergeant Sinker, "we've already lost orbit and will soon loss Toydaria to the New Sith Empire's Forces."

"that is because the Jedi allowed the Separatists to win instead of standing and facing the enemy at Geonosis." Tarkin retorted in a sharp and point tone of voice.

"And let all of our forces be killed?" Master Koon said. "If you would rather sacrifice lives of your men for victory than you are not fit to lead a army this big."

"The Chancellor will hear of this mutiny."

 **Orbit of Toydaria, New Sith Imperial Navy's Acclamator I-Class Transgalactic Military Assault Ship N.S.I.S.S.** _ **Ironsides**_ **, Main Bridge and Battle Operations Room, 22 B.B.Y. 07:53**

Darth Wrath stood on the Main Bridge and Battle Operations Room bent over a holochart of Toydaria's terrain trying and failing to come up with a strategy to take Toydor in the shortest amount of time without resulting in a month long siege as she in charge of taking the city, but reconnaissance has revealed the Republic Clones had employed a ray shield making any other option impractical. She turned towards Imperial Clone Marshal Commander Mat, and asked pointing at the holochart, "how long do you think a siege will last?"

"At the most, a week," he said not understanding her question but he answered it anyway, "at the least, three days."

"good," she muttered, "I was concerned that it would be month before we have achieved victory here with the Ray Shield around Toyfar."

"I see your point, my lady." He said understanding in his voice, "We'll have to make use of the Z89 Ion and I58 Proton shells to make impacts through their Ray Shield, although the risk of damage to civilian buildings almost certainly 99%."

 **Toydaria, Outskirts Village of Toyfar, Imperial Command Post (burnt down farmhouse), 22 B.B.Y. 07:56**

"My Lord Emperor," Imperial Clone Sergeant Marcus of the 1st Squad of the 2nd Platoon of the 3rd Company of the 1st Battalion of the 2nd Regiment of the 9th Legion of the 5th Corps of the 1st Systems Army of the Imperial Capital World Sector Army said. "You have an urgent message from Lady Compassion on line 3."

"Put her through," the Emperor said worry in his voice, as line 3 was his family's emergency number only to be used in emergencies. He bowed his head towards the portably Hologenerator towards the back of the burnt down farmhouse. "Leave us, Sergeant."

When the Holoimage of the Imperial Crown Princess finally, _finally_ finished building itself above the portably Hologenerator, the image said briskly, "Father, I have received news from Coruscant. It seems that the Jedi Council has sent one of my Acolytes, Plo Koon, to Toydaria command the Clone units in Toyfar. Shall I contact him to order him to surrender to you?"

"yes, dear, though this means we'll have to come up with something to explain his disappearance." The Emperor said drawing himself up to his full 1.85 meter height. "We could say that he and Shaak Ti died at hands of Darth Loyalty in a lightsaber duel six days apart."

"Father," Darth Compassion said, "that would mean that we going to have retire their Jedi personas much sooner than even I expected…but I will do as you command. Compassion out."

 **Toydaria, Village of Toyfar, Village Square, Republic Command Post, 22 B.B.Y. 07:58**

One of the Republic Clone Scout Troopers, a clone nicknamed Sparker by his brothers, looked up as a massive shadow passed overhead. The shadow was the spit bow of the massive Harrower-class Dreadnought N.S.I.S.S. _Compassion's Hand_ and all of its one hundred seventy-six weapons were pointing at the Village Square! Its message was clear to all: surrender or we will obliterate you and Toyfar along with you.

Sparker saw his brother Republic Clone Sergeant Sinker ran up to General Plo Koon who seemed be transfixed to his place at the Republic Command Post—but who could blame him? Sparker thought as he listen in on their conversation from his post at Maintenance as he was one of the few Combat Mechanics that the Grand Army of the Republic had in the field nowadays. "General, General." Sinker was saying. "We have an incoming transmission on the open frequency. It's the Enemy, Sir."

"Put them through, Sergeant." General Koon said.

A ghostly image built itself above the Republic's Command Post ship-to-base hologenerator: a human female of distantly average height and build, wearing the voluminous robe of a New Sith High Councilmember with the hood drawn up and over her face. The only thing distinctive about her image was the Lightsaber at her belt, a double-bladed lightsaber by the looks of it.

"Jedi High General Plo Koon," the Young Woman briskly, "I am Darth Compassion, head of Pyramid of Imperial Propaganda and Commander-in-Chief of the Seventh Fleet of Shadow Armada of the New Sith Imperial Navy of the New Sith Empire. At my request, the Emperor has consented to offer you the chance to surrender your forces in Toyfar, sir."

What Sparker expected to hear was something like: "Surrender? Preposterous." But he what heard instead was, "I surrender." With that, the transmission ended as abruptly it began.

"Sergeant," General Koon said in a tired sort of voice, "gather the men together. We're surrendering to the Emperor and leave a single man behind."

"Sir, yes, Sir…HEY WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING, SPARKER?" The last part was yelled as Sparker tried to make a run for it. No doubt, he was going to Captain Tarkin.

Before Sparker know it, however, the whole 104th Battalion was pointing their blasters at him. Someone opened fire on him, starting a Firing Battalion Effect, leaving one smoking and died Republic Clone Trooper.

 **Toydaria, Outskirts of Village of Toyfar, Imperial Command Post (burnt down farmhouse), 22 B.B.Y. 08:05**

Plo Koon and Clone Commander Wolffe where led into the burnt down farmhouse that serviced as the invading Imperial's Command Post after surrendering their weapons to Imperial Clone Sergeant Marcus of the 1st Squad of the 2nd Platoon of the 3rd Company of the 1st Battalion of the 2nd Regiment of the 9th Legion of the 5th Corps of the 1st Systems Army of the Imperial Capital World Sector Army who lead them inside where they were greeted by the Emperor himself. After discussing pleasantries, the Emperor offered the 104th Battalion and Plo Koon protection from Jedi if they joined the New Sith Imperial Army and a permanent posting at the Imperial Garrison on the Imperial Colony Moon of Yavin 8. This led Wolffe almost to explode that the Grand Army of the Republic would not forget them for betraying them and would not stop hunting them but was calmed by the Emperor and Plo Koon's assurances that the New Sith Empire had the resources to hide the 104th Battalion from any pursuing Grand Army of the Personnel if that was the battalion's desire.

 **Toydaria, Village of Toyfar, Village Square, Former Republic Command Post, New Sith Imperial Navy's Acclamator I-Class Transgalactic Military Assault Ship N.S.I.S.S.** _ **Ironsides**_ **, bottom of the boarding ramp 22 B.B.Y. 08:10**

The Emperor met Darth Wrath at the bottom of the boarding ramp New Sith Imperial Navy's Acclamator I-Class Transgalactic Military Assault Ship N.S.I.S.S. _Ironsides_. They had a brief exchange of words, which included among others "Master, I am sorry about before." "I am sorry to Snips, but we most put it in the past where it belongs." "I understand, Skyguy. Now I get the fun part: the liberating Toydor from Tarkin's grip while you get rearguard duty." "I'll meet you at Toydor after it is liberated."


End file.
